


Holodeck Fantasy

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days on the Holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holodeck Fantasy

Jadzia had always been the one to lead Kira to the holodeck. Each time was something new. Kira had learnt to let Jadzia choose. The woman had something of a knack for picking interesting scenes. Kira had taken the lead this time, she had not chosen the scene but she had chosen her role, carefully. They had used medieval things before, always with the dual princess role, this time she chose something else. Well, it was fairly close to what she had used before but this time it was a role for a princess, and one for the lady knight. Before Jadzia had much choice in the matter Kira had chosen the knightly role. She knew Jadzia's plan. She just knew she needed to choose for herself for once, much as it made Jadzia happy. 

The tale was one they had used before. That of a knight looking to save the princess. As usual the scene ticked past at a pace, Jadzia seeming to enjoy being unable to control things for once, Kira for her part did enjoy the fights. She was feisty naturally and the chance to fight without truly harming anyone was one that Kira had thrown herself at. Of course, having won she now had a choice. End the fantasy, or see it through to the natural ending. She chose to continue. Jadzia seemed oddly pleased and Kira smirked, moving to greet her warmly, the kiss not gentle but fierce, one of someone tired of pretending.


End file.
